


Another...(addition)

by WhatLover



Series: Another... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And a little fluff, M/M, Smut, a bit about everyday life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 weeks after the incident where Eren got kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another...(addition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivier_Armstrong_iz_bae/gifts), [Tyiius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyiius/gifts), [AoHaru9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoHaru9/gifts), [Mecha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha/gifts), [Nour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/gifts).



~10 weeks after the incident~

“Yes and Im sorry for not having contacted you for so long, will you ever forgive me? I swear that I didn’t forget about you completely. I was just really busy.” I was pleading, didn’t want them to be angry with me and that to cause us end our friendship. I wasn’t still able to meet them face to face since I was at the other side of world, basically. Neither of them had the time to come visit me and the same goes to me. So we had to use skype and video chat with it.

Why couldn’t me and Levi return to America? We wanted to start our new life in Italy and even getting there took us a while since we had to testimony and do some other things that required our presence.

“Eren, you know we can’t stay mad at you forever, besides being chased by some creepy assholes was bound to make you too occupied with other staff.”

“Armine! You cursed! You never do that! Oh no, you’ve been hanging around Jean way too many times, what were you thinking?”  
“Well in a way he kind of reminds me of you so I felt a familiarity while I was with me and yes Eren, I can curse as well, it’s not the first time it had happened and you know it.”

“You are replacing me with Jean?!” I asked incredulously and grabbed my heart to show how badly he had wounded me. “I’m hurt Armin and I thought you were my friend.”

“I still am and you’re still my best friend.” He giggled as a response.

“Has shorty done anything weird to you? Are you okay? You sure he isn’t taking advantage of you?” There she goes again with her worrying. “If he ever hurts you,call me and I’ll fly over as soon as possible and kick his ass to the next sunday.” Mikasas expression had changed with a dark glint in her eyes.

“Mikasa I appreciate it, but I don’t think that will ever be needed, but I guess I’ll do exactly that if you really want me to.” I tried to reassure, but at the same time accept the idea since it’s difficult to find these kind of friends, who would support you so fiercely.

“Call us every day, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Once me and Mikasa are finished with school will travel to Italy as well, so see you soon Eren.”

“You mean like, see you in three months.”

~***~

I wonder where Levi went, he said that he had something important to do, but exactly what he didn’t bother explaining as he rushed out of the door. I didn’t try to stop him either, I trust him so it can’t be anything bad right?

I went to the kitchen to something to eat. God I didn’t even notice that I was starving until the smell of the food had filled the air and entered my nose. My stomach growled as a response and I only tried to shush it since it will become annoying even when it’s my own belly who is doing such sounds.

“Shut up, it’s almost done.” I was beyond irritated by now and it’s all because of my stupid stomach that decided that it would be a nice to start singing.

“I’m home!” I heard a deep voice call out.

“Welcome back!” I shouted back.

“It smells good in here, I’m pretty hungry anyway, so when is this shit going to get ready?” Levi entered the kitchen and put his arms around me to take in my scent.

“If you could wait 2 more minutes then everything will be fine.” I shortly turned around and pecked him on the lips. “Will you ever tell me what exactly you’ve been doing lately?”

“Don’t worry about that Eren, you’ll find out soon enough so don’t shit yourself when you do, okay?” He let go and walked towards the table and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Is it something scary?” I followed his every movement, hoping that something would give his secret away. I can’t deny the fact that I was curious. Don’t tell me anyone else wouldn’t even be slightly interested, because that person must be lying then.

“No.”

“Is it something amazing?”

“No more hints for you, idiot. You think I didn’t notice what your shitty head is trying to do? But seriously Eren, trust me.”

I huffed and proceeded on finishing our meal. Seriously though, what is he hiding? I mean, he mentioned that I shouldn’t shit myself when I find out, which means that I can’t be anything that normal people would want to hide, like cheating or something like that. I couldn't come up with ideas that would reveal Levi intentions.

I picked up two plates and placed food onto them. I hope he’s going to like what I just made. This is the very first time that I tried to make. We’ve been eating for a while and Levi yet has to make a comment about it. Well I guess he likes it enough to not say a word concerning the meal.

We ate for a little while longer, finishing our meals and went to wash them. Though Levi rather ripped my plate away from my hands, stating that he wants to do something as well and I’m not always doing a great job at it anyway. I sighed and proceeded to the living room. I threw myself onto the couch and waited for Levi to come as well so that we could watch a movie. But he was taking a lot longer than usual.

“Levi, what are you doing so long?!”

“Cleaning the kitchen! It’s so fucking filthy that I almost wanted to puke on it, but I resisted because that would mean more fucking cleaning.” The clear irritation was hearable from his voice alone.

I let out a groan, realising that it will take longer than just 30 minutes to get him to watch a movie with me. So the next best thing I could have possibly done is sleep. I layed down on the couch and positioned a pillow under my head. I let my eyes fall to a close and that was really all that it took for me to fall into deep slumber. Must have been really tired for my mind to rest so easily.

~***~

“-ren” Somebody is calling my name? Who is it? “Eren.”

“What is it?” I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

“You’ll catch a cold if you sleep here without a blanket at that.”

“Why didn’t you cover me with one?”

“I didn’t want you to sleep through the rest of your day. Besides, I would have liked to join you, but this place is too cramped to fit in and I know that you’re a light sleeper these days which would make it impossible for me to just lift you up and carry to another room without waking you up anyway.”

“That shouldn’t have stopped you from trying.”

“How many times have I already attempted to do that?”

“Uh, 10 times?”

“My point exactly, will you move your shitty ass to our bedroom or will we stay here and watch some shitty movies?”

“I think I’ll stay here, you can go ahead and go to the bedroom if you want. I’m too sleepy to stand up right now.” I layed back down to occupy the whole couch again and waved him off to the other room.

Before I knew it, Levi was ontop of me, tickling me. I started to giggle uncontrollably as I couldn’t stop.  Levi knows that I’m ticklish so he always uses it against me whenever he feels like teasing me. “Stop it hahaha Levi!” But he didn’t just quit yet, he eyes told me that he was enjoying my suffering a bit too much. “Please ahahah Levi! Stop!” I squealed and begged him, but nothing was working. I’ve tried to push him away, but it was futile. “Do you still feel tired yet?” He asked as he kept on tickling me, a small smile playing on his own lips.

“No!”

“Good.” Was all Levi said as he finally stopped doing it.

“You’re an asshole.” He sat up again and glared at him a little.  
“I do infact remember owning one, so it can’t be an insult.” He smirked at me as he knew that I wouldn’t have a better comeback for that.

“Oh fuck you.” I took the pillow and hit him with it.

“Is that a challenge?”

“Wha-” When I realised what he had just meant under that, I started to blush and switched my gaze onto something else, pretending that it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“We have done this kind of thing before so why are you embarrassed now?” He whispered seductively into my ear. “It has been a while, want to do it right now?”

“I ugh...” My cheeks have started to feel hotter which means my face has turned into a deeper shade of red.

“It’s okay Eren, I’ll take good care of you like the last time. All you have to do is leave yourself into my care.” He licked my earlobe and then bit it. “Do you want me to make you feel good?”

“Y-yes, please.” I answered breathlessly. completely captivated at the thought of getting to feel him inside of me and feeling pleasure that no one else is able to give me.

Levi then started to lick and suck my neck, trying to leave marks on there. I let my head fall back a little, exposing my neck for him, wanting him to mark me as his. My mouth had started to let out moans when all he really did was mark me. I felt my little man become hard and leaned in with my body, just so I could feel his. He noticed that I became needy of his warmth and closed the rest of the gap between us. I wanted to feel his lips against mine so badly that I interrupted him and just kissed him desperately. Wishing that all my love would convey over to him with this one small gesture. He started to kiss me back just as feverishly. He lciked and then bit my lip. making me gasp, giving him a chance to slip in his tongue. We were both battling for dominance, tasting and feeling each others mouths. I placed a hand behind Levis head and tried to deepen the kiss as much as possible. We separated sometimes just so we could catch our breaths and peck one anothers lips, just to continue on with tasting each other with our tongues.

Levi separated our lips sometimes just so he could rip clothes of me and whenever he took something off of me, I would do so as well, not wanting to be the only one who would be naked.

By then we both were breathing heavily as lust has overcome our senses. He pushed me down once I was fully naked and climbed on top of me and just stared down at me. I became self conscious about my dick that stood firmly for attention and looked away. Levi cradled my chin and turned my face back to him, only to lock gazes with him.

“You’re so beautiful Eren..”I felt my cheeks grow hot again.

“I love you Levi.” Was all I could say, my brain had stopped functioning. Levi smiled and leaned in to kiss me again. It was filled with passion like no others, it seemed almost possessive. I moaned into the kiss making Levi deepen it even more. I felt a hand stroke my cock and I automatically tensed up. We broke this kiss and stared deeply into each others eyes. I was shivering, craving for his touch.

“Eren, what do you want me to do?”

“T-touch m-me, please..”

He did what I asked him and began fisting my already too hard cock. I let lewd noises escape my abused lips and stare at the masculine body that was hovering over me. I didn’t want to be the only one who enjoys this experience and reached out to do the same to Levi, but he slapped my hand away.

“If you want me to feel good as well, then let me prepare and enter you.”

I nodded and waited for him to do whatever he pleased to my body. He removed his hand from my penis and climbed off to go to our bedroom. Levi came back with  bottle of lube and a condom and climbed back onto me.

“This time we’re more prepared for this.” He smirked and then pecked me on the forehead.

He opened the lube and coated his fingers with it and pressed one finger in me. It did feel weird like the last time, but this time I really liked the intrusion. He had scissored my anus and made sure that he had stretched every part of my hole thoroughly. Meanwhile I continued on moaning like a bitch in heat.

“I’m going to put it in now.” I heard Levi warn me as he put the condom on and covered it with lube and then positioned himself between my legs, aligning his dick with my hole.

I felt my walls being spread apart by his big cock and immediately tensed up again. Once he was fully in, we both let out a moan. He waited for a while for me to give him the okay sign which I did by simply nodding. He pulled out slowly, but when he pushed back, he obviously couldn’t wait any longer and simply rammed in. With every thrust I let out lewd noises, feeling the ultimate pleasure surge through my body. I begged him to do it faster and harder because I wanted to feel more and more of his love. The room was filled with moans that echoed back into our ears. It felt like I was floating on a cloud as every single second passed by in pure bliss. Levi leaned in to kiss my tears away that have formed in the corner of my eyes and are threatening to roll down my cheeks. I cried out his name as he hit a certain place and told him to do it again. Levi had proceeded to nip on my neck again, leaving more bite marks onto me. I felt a pressure build up below my stomach and opened my mouth to warn the other.

“I’m going to hah...ah cum!”

“cum for me Eren.”

I cried out Levis name as I let the cum splash out onto my and his stomach. In the process I had tightened my walls surrounding his dick and made him release inside me as well. We stayed like this for a while, trying to catch our breath.

“That was...amazing.” I commented, still to high form the orgasm to climb back down. I felt sleep want to take over me, but before I could let myself fall into an unconscious state I was interrupted by Levi, who yanked me up. “We need to go wash and no, I don’t care if you’re tired, I’ll wash you myself if I have to.”

“But won’t you get turned on when you wash me? I mean you like to clean and you love me...” I mumbled, probably the drowsiness made me speak out such a weird ideas.

“That’s the whole point.”

“W-w-what? Wait! Levi!” He dragged me into the bathroom and pinned me to the wall right at the shower.

No matter how many times I tried to think of a reason not to, he always encountered it with another one. At the end we really did go for a second round and I can’t say that I didn’t enjoy it.

~***~

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, but I really wanted to make a gift to all those people who left such nice comments to me. Like you're a literally the best.


End file.
